Quarsh Panaka/Leyendas
| pelo = Negro | ojos = Cafés | era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión | afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Casa Real de Naboo *Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo/Guardia Real *Armas Theed *Imperio Galáctico }} Quarsh Panaka era el jefe de las Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo antes, durante y después de la Invasión de Naboo,[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] y después fue el moff del Sector Chommell durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica.Star Wars: Complete Locations Él fue un militarista declarado entre la pacífica gente de Naboo, un pez fuera del agua entre sus pares. Conmocionado por el asesinato del Rey Ars Veruna, él instaló varias medidas de seguridad para asegurarse de que no pudiera ocurrir lo mismo con su segunda monarca, la Reina Padmé Amidala. Aprendiendo de los errores de su predecesor, Magneta, él pudo defenderla exitosamente en varios periodos de peligro, y continuó sirviendo a Naboo, la República y eventualmente al Imperio. Notoriamente conservador, Panaka a menudo tuvo descuerdos con el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn durante la Invasión de Naboo, mofándose de los controversiales métodos del Jedi y teniendo fe inquebrantable en los suyos propios. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Jinn él pudo tener su oportunidad de una acción militar en la Segunda Batalla de Theed. Biografía Carrera temprana left|thumb|125px|Panaka. Panaka nació en Naboo, pero fue educado en otros planetas en varios gremios, especializándose en análisis de amenazas y combate personal. La educación de Panaka fue amplia, diseñada para darle el completo espectro de conocimiento y entrenamiento que necesitaría para convertirse en un jefe de seguridad efectivo. Él después se unió a una Fuerza Especial de la República y ganó experiencia de combate contra piratas. Esta experiencia y educación le sirvieron bien en su regreso a Naboo y alistamiento consiguiente en la Real Fuerza de Seguridad de Naboo. Sin embargo, mientras estaba en el extranjero, su hermana mayor murió en un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Para lidiar con su pena, Panaka se volvió cada vez más dedicado a su trabajo y a servir al monarca de ese entonces, el Rey Ars Veruna. Él sirvió al mando del capitán Magneta como su teniente y fue emparejado con el sargento Bialy. Sin embargo, él no era conocido por ser sociable—un rasgo de personalidad que exhibiría el resto de su vida—, pues estaba más enfocado en ser un profesional consumado. Panaka constantemente trabajaba para mejorar su fuerza de seguridad, y de hecho inventó el disparador de gancho de agarre de cable líquido, que fue usado con gran efecto durante la Segunda Batalla de Theed. 200px|thumb|Panaka poco antes del escape de [[Naboo/Leyendas|Naboo.]] Mientras supervisaba la remoción de un monstruo acuático sando de las playas de Naboo, Panaka descubrió una caverna subterránea que contenía habitaciones cerradas y cuerpos en descomposición. Antes de que Panaka pudiera examinar la habitación y su evidencia potencialmente incriminatoria, el capitán Magneta hizo destruir el área con torpedos de protones. La evidencia, que pudo haber apuntado al Rey Veruna o incluso al senador Palpatine, fue destruida para siempre. Poco después el Rey Veruna abdicó en seguida de un escándalo de corrupción y fue asesinado misteriosamente. Magneta no pudo impedir su muerte, y renunció en desgracia. Como uno de los primeros actos de la Reina Amidala como regente, Panaka fue nombrado jefe de seguridad de Naboo poco después de que el anterior monarca Veruna fuera asesinado. Panaka fue seriamente afectado por la muerte de Veruna, y sentía que la muerte del Rey había sido su culpa. Para asegurarse de que esto no volviera a suceder desarrolló un elaborado sistema de seguridad, involucrando las doncellas y señuelos de la reina. Esto salvaría la vida de Amidala en más de una ocasión. La Invasión de Naboo 250px|left|thumb|La [[Sabé/Leyendas|Reina Amidala, y sus ayudantes capturados por los droides.]] Cuando la Federación de Comercio bloqueó y después invadió Naboo, Panaka y su fuerza de seguridad estaban pobremente equipados para defender a Theed contra ellos. Sus fuerzas resistieron de manera menor, aunque se rindieron cuando se dieron cuenta de la abrumadora fuerza de OOM-9.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Los droides invadieron el palacio y los tomaron a él y a la reina en custodia. Sin embargo, poco antes, Panaka había iniciado el plan de los señuelos, y aunque la verdadera reina también fue capturada los neimoidianos cayeron en el engaño, y se enfocaron en el señuelo. Mientras ellos eran escoltados fuera de Theed, dos Caballeros Jedi, embajadores que habían sido enviados por el Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica Finis Valorum para resolver la disputa detrás del bloqueo, rescataron a Panaka, la Reina Amidala, el gobernador Sio Bibble y varios guardias de seguridad. Qui-Gon Jinn, uno de los Jedi, quería llevar a Amidala a Coruscant, contra los instintos iniciales de Panaka. La Reina decidió contra el juicio de Panaka, y eligió viajar a la capital con los Jedi. De mala gana, Panaka se unió a ella. Después de que los Jedi le arrebataron el control del Hangar de Theed a los droides apostados ahí, el grupo abordó la nave personal de la Reina y salió de Naboo. Sin embargo, al tratar de escapar del bloqueo, el hiperimpulsor de la nave fue severamente dañado. El aprendiz de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, sugirió que aterrizaran en Tatooine, un planeta desértico, para hacer reparaciones. Panaka se indignó ante la sugerencia, diciendo que los hutts que gobernaban el planeta eran gangsters. Cuando Jinn le presentó su sugerencia a la Reina ella la aceptó, dejando a Panaka incrédulo ante su temeridad. 200px|thumb|right|Panaka a bordo de la nave de la Reina. Mientras Jinn, el gungan Jar Jar Binks y el droide astromecánico R2-D2 fueron a buscar las partes que necesitaba el hiperimpulsor, Panaka se quedó atrás y cuidó la nave—ostensiblemente protegiendo a la reina. Durante una tormenta de arena, la nave recibió una transmisión falsificada desde Naboo del gobernador Sio Bibble, rogando que la Reina lo contactara. Kenobi le ordenó a Panaka y a los demás que no respondieran, advirtiéndoles que era una artimaña para establecer un rastro para que la Federación de Comercio localizara a Amidala. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Anakin Skywalker, Jinn y Amidala pudieron obtener las partes necesarias para que la nave volviera a ser completamente operacional. Con el hiperimpulsor reparado el grupo viajó hacia Coruscant, donde fueron recibidos por el senador Palpatine. Panaka mantuvo vigilada de cerca de Amidala, anticipando una emboscada de la Federación de Comercio, y fue con ella a la Rotonda del Senado mientras ella y Palpatine presentaron su caso contra la Federación de Comercio. La petición de la reina cayó en oídos sordos, lo que conmocionó su fe en la República. Sin embargo, la experiencia había fortalecido su resolución, y decidió volver a Naboo, a pesar de las objeciones de Panaka, aunque él trató de explicarla que la capturarían y la obligarían a firmar el tratado. Regreso a Naboo thumb|left|180px|[[Padmé Amidala/Leyendas|Padmé Amidala y Panaka responden al fuego desde detrás de una columna del palacio.]] La Reina tenía un plan. Primero, contactó al Jefe Rugor Nass y al Gran Ejército Gungan y los convenció de aliarse con ella. Entonces envió a Panaka para hacer contacto con la Fuerza de Seguridad de Naboo en el canal de emergencia. Él se encontrón con ellos en las llanuras de Naboo, donde fueron emboscados por una patrulla de la Federación de Comercio. Afortunadamente, los speeders Gian vencieron a los STAPs.Star Wars: Battle for Naboo Él llevó de vuelta a los líderes para planear la estrategia a seguir: los gungans atraerían al ejército de droides lejos de la ciudad y se enfrentarían a ellos en batalla. Mientras tanto, los Jedi y los naboo se infiltrarían al palacio en Theed y tratarían de capturar a Nute Gunray, Virrey de la Federación de Comercio. Usando una entrada secreta, Panaka dividió a sus fuerzas en dos. Un grupo distraería a los droides restantes mientras el otro, que incluía a los Jedi, liberaría a los cazas estelares del Hangar de Theed, permitiéndoles a los pilotos destruir la Nave de Control de Droides en órbita. Panaka, Amidala y los Jedi fueron en busca del virrey, pero el Señor Sith Darth Maul, que los había rastreado desde que estaban en Tatooine, les impidió el paso. El grupo de Panaka y Amidala tuvo que ir por el camino largo mientras los Jedi rechazaban al Sith. thumb|Panaka y la [[Reina/Leyendas|Reina Padmé Amidala después de la Batalla de Naboo.]] El progreso era frustrantemente lento peleando por los Salones del palacio, pero a Panaka se le ocurrió una idea. La mitad del grupo se separó de la fuerza principal, trepó hacia el marco de una ventana y usó pistolas de ascensión para no tener que pasar por un piso del palacio. El grupo siguió por el palacio, mientras Sabé dirigió a la otra mitad a través de la fuerza defensora principal. Desafortunadamente, el grupo de Amidala pronto fue capturado por droidekas y escoltado hacia el virrey. No obstante, el grupo de Sabé eventualmente llegó al salón del Trono y atrajo a los droides que lo protegían, mientras Amidala tomó un par de blásters de un compartimiento secreto en el trono, le lanzó uno a Panaka y ambos eliminaron a los droides del lugar. Indefenso y humillado, el virrey fue obligado a firmar un tratado de rendición. Después de la batalla, Nute Gunray y Rune Haako fueron entregados por Panaka a la República para ser enjuiciados, y el jefe de seguridad observó desfachatadamente que podían despedirse de su franquicia de comercio. Panaka después participó en las celebraciones que siguieron a la liberación de Naboo. Después de la Batalla de Naboo thumb|left|El [[Coronel/Leyendas|coronel Panaka algún tiempo después del 0 DBY.]] Cuando finalizó el término de Amidala como Reina de Naboo, Panaka permaneció en Naboo para proteger a la nueva Reina, Jamilia. Su sobrino, el capitán Gregar Typho, fue asignado para proteger a Amidala, aunque Panaka aún la aconsejaba. Después de enterarse de la boda entre Padmé Amidala y Anakin Skywalker, Panaka le informó a Palpatine, que usó esta información para sus propios fines cuando convirtió a Anakin al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Las ramificaciones de la decisión de Panaka eventualmente llevarían a la Imperialización de la galaxia, un cambio que le sería ventajoso.Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary thumb|right|Panaka vestido de Moff imperial En los primeros días de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Panaka, ahora un coronel, trabajaba con la Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad para detener la organización criminal conocida como los Skaak Tippers, que aterrorizaban a los pacíficos habitantes de Naboo. Ya que no había escuchado del agente Willoc de las Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad por más de una semana, pues había sido enviado a investigar las actividades de los Tippers, Panaka se sorprendió cuando fue contactado por el comlink de Willoc por un miembro recientemente reclutado por las Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad que se había infiltrado a una de las bases de los Tippers. Aprovechando la oportunidad del momento, Panaka y el agente trazaron un plan que eventualmente resultaría en la frustración de una importante trama criminal y la muerte de Jonni Skaak. En agradecimiento por su valentía, Panaka recompensó al agente de las Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad con una cantidad considerable de créditos y una chamarra especial de las Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad, y lo reubicó al mando del coronel Typho.Star Wars Galaxies Panaka permaneció cercano a Palpatine y después fue promovido a moff del Sector Chommell. Como regalo, Panaka le dio una estatua adornada al Emperador que fue puesta en la cámara de recepción del Emperador a bordo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|left|160px|El [[Capitán/Leyendas|capitán Panaka en el 32 ABY.]] Panaka era un hombre muy pesimista que se preparaba para lo peor. Durante la crisis de Naboo, él estuvo claramente molesto por el hecho de que Naboo no tenía su propio ejército planetario.Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) Él con frecuencia expresaba sus opiniones sobre este tema, y regularmente tenía desacuerdos con los protectores Jedi de Amidala. El capitán Panaka tenía poco humor y era severo, buscando constantemente ser lo mejor que podía en s trabajo. Panaka usualmente estaba alerta, y con frecuencia era llamado "los ojos más rápidos de Naboo". Sus compañeros oficiales lo consideraban distante, demandante y profesional. Panaka obedecía órdenes, pero opinaba si sentía que una orden era cuestionable. Una vez que Panaka estuvo emocionado fue cuando él tuvo éxito al proteger a su monarca y derrotar a la Federación de Comercio. Panaka durante su crianza desarrolló sentimientos de racismo contra los gungans de su mundo natal, un punto de vista común entre los naboo antes de su alianza con los gungans en la crisis de Naboo. Esto fue reforzado por el hecho de que los gungans que encontró al principio de su carrera eran criminales y exiliados. Puede ser que, debido a esta creencia, Palpatine nombrara moff a Panaka, pues el humanocentrismo era expresado por muchos miembros del Imperio Galáctico. Entre bastidores thumb|175 px|Panaka, como minifigura de [[LEGO.]] En La Amenaza Fantasma, Panaka fue interpretado por Hugh Quarshie. Jeff Copwood hizo su voz en los videojuegos Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Battle for Naboo y Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. Se planeó que el personaje de Panaka apareciera en El Ataque de los Clones, pero Quarshie decidió no volver, pues sintió que no le ofrecían suficiente dinero.Hugh Quarshie talks Episode II, TheForce.Net, URL accesada el 27 de febrero del 2007 En la ausencia de Panaka, se creó el personaje de su sobrino Gregar Typho. En portugués brasileño, la palabra "panaca" (pronunciada igual) significa "tonto, torpe". Apariciones *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Queen in Disguise'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (cómics)'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Queen'' *''Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *"End Game" *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' reference book * Star Wars: Episode I|pack=Captain Panaka|link=episodeIpanaka.asp}} *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' * *''Secrets of Naboo'' * * *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 28'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' * * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Vehicles'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Moffs del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Naboo Categoría:Oficiales de la Fuerza de Seguridad Real de Naboo Categoría:Individuos del Imperio Galáctico